Circus's, Fire & Warcraft
by krizz666
Summary: When the students are bored...Fire is cast, Desks are carved and it's never a story without cheesy poofs. Everyone in general but with One OC character.


**Authors Note: Jake is my friend…and now an OC character. **hehehe….Dedicated to you Jake…xox

**Disclaimer: **I DO not own South Park

**Rating: **PG+

**Circus's Fire and Warcraft**

Ms Garrison's eyes scanned the room at the bunch of retards she/he taught everyday, her makeup was something that suited in a circus, rather than a high school. But then again, the papers flying, teenagers jumping on desks and Wendy's slut outfits, it might of well have been a circus in the four walled classroom.

While Kenny was busy drawing pictures of boobs in his tattered notebook, Cartman was stuffing his face with cheesy poofs at 9:30 am, Kyle and his super best friend Stan were talking games.

"So I just got the expansion pack, Burning Crusade for World of Warcraft!" Stan grinned, boasting to his red haired bestie, while Kyle's face lit up like Christmas.

"Sweet dude! I'll have to come over and play!"

Meanwhile, a new student, by the name of Jake was sitting at the back of the class, his eyes roaming over the animals he now had to work with, and crinkled his nose when the smell of cigarettes filled his nostrils.

The son of Satan was seated beside him, blowing the smoke from his mouth, and producing flames from his fingers in boredom.

"Dude, do you need to smoke in the classroom? There's a whole playground outside you know" Jake informed Damien, however the red eyed male merely sneered and blew the smoke directly in Jakes face.

"Stupid mortal" Damien smirked, and put the cancer stick out on his desk, watching the ashes smudge on the lacquered wood. Jake narrowed his eyes at the spawn, and got up, but paused when he overheard Kyle and Stan.

"I'm just gonna stay in the forest killing bores…I don't want anything hard to do…I mean…We JUST defeated the world's biggest fatass at the game" Kyle laughed, and reminisced with Stan about their previous adventure.

"Cartman?" Stan asked, a little confused.

"HAHA, no…the super high level dude" Kyle grinned over at Cartman, who had somehow heard, and while juggling his cheesy poofs, he managed to flip the two boys off.

"Umm...You guys play WoW?" Jake asked, standing off to the side, a little intimidated being the new student and all. The raven haired boy looked to his side, and nodded, giving a soft smile.

"Yeah dude. Do you?" Stan asked, as if welcoming Jake into the conversation. Kyle then also smiled, waving with his hand for Jake to come closer.

"Yeah I do…and I also have Burning Crusade" Jake replied with a slight smile back at the two males.

"Aww sweet! Hey…your new right? …I'm Stan, and this is my friend Kyle" Stan introduced himself, and his friend. "What's your name?" Kyle took over the conversation, his green eyes bearing into Jakes.

"I'm Jake, nice to meet you both" Jake answered, scratching his head a little, unsure how to carry on, and hoping the other two would.

"So…Jake…If you wanna come over and play WoW with us sometime…your welcome to" Stan's azure eyes lit up at the thought of having someone else to game with, along with Kyle. Jake nodded approvingly, grinning at the two, and thanking them for the offer. The black haired male wrote down his address passing it to Jake, who then slipped it into his jeans.

"Oh Pip, for fucks sake you retard! Didn't you learn last time not to trust Damien and fire?" Ms Garrison cut in, causing everyone to stop and stare as Damien had tied Pip down, and was burning each hair on the British boys head.

"Oh bother! Please Stop, I beg of you" Pip asked Damien in his overly mannered speech, squirming and trying to get free.

"No way pip squeak…besides I like seeing you like this" Damien cooed, burning a few more strands of blonde hair, while his eyes burned a dark red colour, as he smiled down at his toy for the day.

"HAHAHAHAHA stupid frog!" Cartman laughed loudly, egging Damien on.

"Your life's going to be officially fucked up in South Park Jake…" Stan commented, turning his attention to his new found friend, while Jake looked worried at this point.

"Oh…But don't worry…You have us!" Kyle quickly threw in, trying his best to sound reassuring and giving Jake a small pat on the back.

**A/N: yeah oks! Kinda sucked, but I had fun writing Ms Garrisons lines nonetheless. Please review, I'm curious to know people's thoughts on this…this …**

**Damien:** "Sad attempt at a story?"

**Krizz:** "eh….yep…sad attempt at a story"


End file.
